


The Road Trip

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Clothing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Haircuts, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, Lola (Marvel), Movie Influences, My Handsome Orphan Babes, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Post S2, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil decides Daisy needs a break post-Iliad, and takes her to eat the best pie on the west coast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by Rowboatcop's fic [Thirteen Phonecalls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5435717) \- though it's in no way meant to be read as a sequel as this one is post-S2 and Rowboatcop's fic is mid-S3 - but there's no doubt that Phil's decision to take Daisy for pie is inspired by that fic. 
> 
> This fic's also influenced by becketted introducing me to the movies of Audrey Hepburn - I'm not a huge movie fan as I much prefer books so I'm kind of easy to influence.

"Where are we going?" Daisy asks Coulson as he opens Lola's door for her.

"It's a surprise," he says, smirking a little. 

She rolls her eyes, shakes her head, then smiles up at him as she settles in her seat. "You're a dork, Coulson. However did you get to be Director of SHIELD?"

He chuckles. "I was pretty much the last man standing," he says, and she sees the brief look of remembered pain in his eyes. Quickly she grabs his left wrist, then slides her fingers down to lace through his. 

"Sorry," she says softly. "I didn't mean to remind you of – "

"Daisy, it's fine," he says immediately. He squeezes her fingers – and she can feel how careful he's being because it's his new prosthetic hand. 

He slowly disentangles their fingers, then moves around Lola's hood to climb into the driver's seat. He casts a fond smile her way, then starts Lola up, and within moments they're out in the street and heading away from the Playground. 

Coulson drives fast, as he loves to do, although he's careful to keep within the speed limit. Once they're out of town, and onto the highway, though, he really puts his foot down, and Daisy laughs with delight at the speed, the rush of wind through her hair (she's glad she's tied it back), and the fact that she's here with Coulson, going on a trip to a surprise destination.

After a couple of hours they stop for coffee and a bathroom break, and as they climb back into Lola, Coulson offers her a small paper bag with something soft inside.

"What's this?" she asks, intrigued. 

He smirks. "If you open it, you'll see."

She rolls her eyes at him, then opens the bag and pulls out a headscarf. She looks at it, then laughs softly. "God, you really **are** a dork!" She arranges the scarf over her hair, reaching up to turn Lola's driving mirror towards her so she can check how it looks.

"Very 1950s," she teases, and Coulson smirks again. 

"You really need a Fifties outfit to go with it," he says, and glances around the nearby shops. She feels a flush heating her face at the thought that he apparently wants to buy her some clothes. 

"You want me to look like a Fifties housewife?" she asks.

He shakes his head adamantly. "No, you're too glamorous. I'm thinking Fifties film star, actually – Audrey Hepburn, maybe."

She blushes harder at his words, and the soft look in his eyes. "Seriously?" she asks, because there's flirting, and then there's this – whatever this is – it feels like more than flirting, somehow.

He nods. "I'm very serious," he says, then he pulls his cellphone from the pocket of the coat he's wearing over his black polo shirt (which he's teamed with tight black jeans), and after a few minutes, he looks up and grins. "There's a retro clothing store nearby. Shall we?" 

She chuckles, shakes her head, then climbs back out of Lola. "Why not?"

She circles around Lola to join Coulson on the sidewalk and is surprised when he points his elbow her way and she realises he wants her to hold his arm. She can't deny she likes the idea, though, even though it's way too couple-y for two people who aren't a couple, at least not like that.

He leads the way, strolling along as if they've all the time in the world, which she appreciates – everything's been pretty hectic since the events on the Iliad: she's been trying to keep busy as a way of not thinking about the fact that she found and then lost her parents in only a short period of time, and she's fairly sure Coulson's been keeping busy so he doesn't have to think too much about losing his hand. 

They reach the store, and Coulson holds the door open for her, and she bows a little to him, saying "Thank you, kind sir," which makes him chuckle. 

"Now who's a dork?" he teases, and she sticks her tongue out at him.

The store's split into three sections, men's clothing, women's clothing, and accessories, and Coulson steers her towards the women's section, but she secretly decides that he'll have to have a change of clothes to match hers before they leave.

A young woman in a little black dress with long black gloves that reach half way to her shoulders appears, and Daisy just about manages not to gape: the outfit is classic Hepburn, she recognises, and she wonders if Coulson wants her to wear something like that.

"Hi, can I help?" asks the young woman in a chirpy tone, and Daisy assures her that they're happy to browse for the moment. The sales clerk nods. "Let me know if you need anything." 

Daisy nods back, then turns to join Coulson who's already looking at women's shirts with large collars. "One of these, I think," he says, a little diffidently she notices – as if she might not like the suggestion.

She looks through the shirts and picks out one in her size, then asks, "Pants or a skirt?"

He gives a little shrug. "Whichever you prefer." She looks at him for a moment, sees him glance to the side where the skirts are hanging, and moves that way. She hasn't really worn a skirt for years – it's been dresses, on the odd occasions when she's not worn a field suit or jeans. She finds one in her size that comes down to mid-shin, and has a rich brown leather belt to go with its dark red colour, and buttons all the way down the front. It's very full and very Audrey Hepburn, she thinks, remembering _Roman Holiday_.

"We'll just have to make sure we don't need to run," she tells him, eliciting a soft chuckle from him. 

"I'm not planning on it," he assures her.

"Good." She turns towards the accessories section and picks out some shoes, like ballet pumps, while Coulson rummages and finds a smaller scarf for her to wear around her neck. Daisy gets permission from the sales clerk to try on her selection, and Coulson takes a seat near the changing room to await her transformation. As she moves away she hears the sales clerk asking Coulson if he and his 'girlfriend' are going to a costume party, and she smirks at the question, wondering how he's going to explain that she's not his girlfriend.

When she steps back out of the changing room he does a little double take, then his expression goes all soft. "You look amazing," he says, his tone of sincerity almost making her cry.

"Thanks," she says, and gives him a twirl, and he grins widely at her. "Now you need something, too," she says. He quirks an eyebrow at her, but doesn't object when she insists on steering him to the men's section and helps him select a pair of dark brown slacks, a white shirt that matches her own, shoes, socks, and his own cravat.

When he steps out of the changing room she bites her lip because he looks pretty amazing himself. "Very Gregory Peck," she tells him, and he chuckles, shakes his head, then shoves his hands in his pockets before turning around in a circle. She walks up to him and wraps her arms around him. "I've always thought you're very old Hollywood handsome."

"Daisy," he says in a tone of mild protest, his arms wrapping easily around her. 

"You are," she asserts. "It's the chin."

That makes him chuckle again, and then he kisses her, which startles her, but doesn't entirely surprise her because she's already aware of the arousal colouring his vibrations.

"Coulson," she sighs, and he pulls back a little to look at her.

"Is this – ?"

"Okay?" she finishes. "Yeah, Coulson, it's totally okay."

"Good." He kisses her again, soft and sweet, the same as the first time, but she can feel his simmering passion, and she feels herself growing aroused in response. "We should pay and then get out of here," he says.

"Mmhmm." She's finding it hard to move away now that she knows just what he's feeling for her, and realising that she's been suppressing her own desire for him for some time.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They'd eventually got themselves out of the store, and back into Lola, and on the road again, and after another couple of hours of driving, Coulson told her they were heading to Sacramento for the best pie on the west coast. She's not hugely surprised to discover he's taking her on a five and a half hour road trip for some pie – it seems exactly like the kind of dorky thing he'd do, somehow.

"We'll be back late," she observes, and he shakes his head.

"We're not going back tonight," he says. "We're having an overnight stay – I figured we could both use a change of pace, and Dr Garner agreed with me."

She thinks she ought to feel annoyed by this, but she doesn't – she's charmed that he's so thoughtful and wanted to give her a break, and that he wanted to share a break with her.

They arrive early in the evening, and Coulson reveals he's booked them into a B&B for the night. When he tells her that he's booked two rooms, she assures him one will suffice, and he actually blushes, but she can tell he's pleased too.

They carry their overnight bags – and she's not a bit surprised that he's brought an overnight bag for her without her knowing – inside, and after completing the formalities at the front desk, they make their way upstairs to a very comfortable-looking room with a large bed, a nice view, and an ensuite bathroom. 

They take it in turns to use the bathroom to freshen up, then head downstairs, and Coulson takes her arm again. She rests her head against his shoulder as they stand on the sidewalk while he gets his bearings, and he asks, "Tired?"

"A bit," she admits. "But I'll be okay. I'm ready for pie."

He chuckles, then presses a kiss to her brow, and she tightens her hold on his arm for a moment.

"I should get my hair cut," she tells him as they set off down the street. "For the sake of completing the Audrey Hepburn look."

"You don't think that's a bit drastic?" he asks diffidently.

She shakes her head. "Actually, I've been thinking about it for a little while. Figured a new hairstyle to go with my new name." 

"Go for it," he says, and she can't help laughing, which earns her a puzzled look.

"You're the best, Coulson, you know that, right?"

He blushes, and she has to stop so she can make out with him just a bit, even if they are in the middle of the sidewalk. "Daisy," he murmurs against her lips as she opens her mouth over his.

"Phil," she says back, then plunges her tongue into his mouth when it opens beneath hers.

Eventually they have to stop to catch their breath, and she can't help noticing that he looks delicious, with his kiss-reddened lips, and a flush of arousal on his cheeks.

"Pie?" he asks, looking a bit flustered, but so adorable too. She wonders how he manages that – he's adorable, a total dork, yet handsome and charming too. She's never known anyone quite like him before, and she can't help thinking that she's very lucky that they met.

"Pie," she agrees, and they make their way to the diner he's adamant serves the best pie she'll ever have tasted.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They don't just eat pie (and Coulson's not wrong, _Jenny's_ is the best pie she's ever had), and when they walk back out of the diner Daisy's in a haze of repleteness and contentment. They wander back towards the B &B, then Daisy spots a hair salon that's still open, and at Coulson's raised eyebrows, she nods towards it. 

"Mind if I – "

"Of course not," he says, not even waiting for her to finish her question. "Do you want me to wait?"

She shakes her head. She doesn't doubt that he'd actually wait very patiently without even a hint of complaint, but she rather wants to surprise him with the new style, so he kisses her briefly, then tells her that he'll see her back at the B&B.

She and the hairdresser spend a good ten minutes discussing how Daisy wants her hair styled, once it's been cut short, then she follows the older woman over to the other side of the salon so she can have her hair washed first.

When she emerges an hour or so later, she takes a moment to pat her hair a bit self-consciously – she hasn't had it this short since she was a little girl – then she sets off towards the B&B, wondering if Coulson will have fallen asleep waiting for her. Not that it's so very late, but she knows how busy he's been the last few weeks, just as she has.

She finds him sprawled on the bed, still dressed, although he's barefoot, reading a rather battered looking book.

"Hi," she says softly as she steps into their room and locks the door behind her. 

He sits up and simply stares for a long moment as she, feeling a bit shy suddenly, moves towards the bed.

"Daisy." He doesn't so much say her name as breathe it softly. "You look gorgeous," he says.

"Thanks." She feels heat in her cheeks, and bends down to remove her shoes. When she straightens up, the book's on the nightstand on the far side of the bed, and he's sitting on the edge of it. He gets to his feet as she moves closer, and once she's within arms' reach, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her long and slow. She wraps her arms around him too, kissing him back eagerly.

After a bit she drops her right hand to cup his swollen cock through the fabric of his pants. "Phil," she whispers.

He groans softly, then turns them around so her back is to the bed. "I want to make love to you," he says quietly, and she feels a surge of desire flood her body. She's surprised to realise that him saying those words – rather than saying he wants to fuck her, or that he wants to have sex with her – is a huge turn on.

"Please," she says, and he tumbles her onto the bed, chuckling when she can't quite stifle a cry of surprise.

He undresses her almost reverently, she thinks, then lets her get his clothes off and a condom on, before he settles his body over hers, and they guide his cock into her together. She's startled by how big he is, his cock stretching her walls quite significantly, she feels.

"So tight," he murmurs against her neck. "So good."

"You feel good too," she assures him, then tightens her muscles around him to encourage him to move. He groans more loudly this time, then begins to rock, and Daisy relishes the stretch of her muscles as he penetrates her deep and hard. His mouth moves over her face and neck, kissing and nipping, then lapping at the spots his teeth have grazed over, and she finds herself coming more quickly than she'd expected. He stops thrusting as she comes around him, his face buried in the crook of her neck, and he pants for breath. He gives her a moment to catch her breath again before he resumes his thrusts, and she wraps her legs more tightly around him, holding his body firmly against hers. The second time she comes, it's much more intense and she can feel everything in the room vibrating lightly, which is a bit unnerving, but Coulson starts coming too, and she forgets herself in the sensations of his vibrations – she feels his orgasm vibrating through his body before he actually climaxes, and that's an amazing sensation.

He slides his arms around her and rolls them over once his cock stops spasming, but he doesn't withdraw it yet.

"Did you just – " He pauses, looking a bit lost for words, and she chuckles weakly. "Yeah, I caused a mini quake when I came the second time."

He smirks up at her and she mock-scowls at him, then leans down to kiss him a bit aggressively. She doesn't really mind him being smug – in her eyes he's definitely earned the right to smugness. He slides his hands down her back to cup her ass, and she can't help grinding against him in response.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps. "You're gonna have to be patient with me." When she gives him a questioning look, unclear what he's talking about, he flushes a bit, then says, "I'm older, which means – "

"You'll take longer to get it back up," she supplies. "I know." He nods, and she leans in to kiss him again. "It's fine," she tells him. She slides her arms underneath his body and cuddles him shamelessly.

He wraps his arms around her upper back, cuddling her back, and she kisses him some more, relishing the opportunity, and relishing even more the fact that he's an excellent kisser. 

"Can I ask you something?" she asks when they pause to catch their breath.

"Of course." He nuzzles the side of her neck, and she shivers in pleasure.

"Why did you kiss me earlier? What made you dare?"

He looks a bit sheepish, she thinks. "I don't know how I dared," he admits. "It was a bit impulsive."

She chuckles. "Yes it was. But why did you?"

"Because you looked so gorgeous and kissable," he says, which makes her laugh properly. "I've wanted to kiss you for ages." He looks wistful, now, she thinks. "But I kept telling myself it wasn't appropriate or that I was too old for you."

"You're not too old, Phil," she says. "I like the fact that you're older than me." She kisses him again, then asks, "How difficult is this going to be for you, being the Director?"

"A bit awkward," he says, sounding uncertain. 

"Would you rather we kept it quiet?"

"No," he says firmly, then blushes. "But also, yes." He looks pained, she thinks.

"It's okay, Phil, I understand." And she does understand – for those people like May and Trip, who've known them some time, it won't be that weird because her relationship with Coulson's always been intense. But to other people it might not look so good. "We can keep it on the dl," she tells him. "I don't mind." She smirks at him. "It might be fun, sneaking around and kissing in dark corners."

He groans and she chuckles – she can tell he likes that idea. "Daisy," he says, his voice gone all breathy. He rolls them back over so she's on her back again, then proceeds to kiss a path down her body until his face is buried between her thighs, and she gasps and moans as he rubs his 5 o'clock shadow against her skin before dragging his tongue up the length of her sex. His mouth and fingers work her to another two orgasms, though neither one's intense enough to rattle the room. 

By the time she's climaxed the second time, he's hard again, and he crawls back up her body, his cock leaving a wet trail across her skin, then he slides into her again. 

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps as he settles over her. "You feel so good."

"You too," he assures her, and begins to thrust.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Later, when they've taken it in turns to shower, they settle into bed together, their legs entangled, and arms wrapped around each other, and Daisy sighs contentedly.

"Okay?" Phil asks softly.

"Very okay," she assures him.

"Good." He brushes his lips against hers. "Goodnight Daisy."

"Goodnight Phil." As she slips towards sleep, feeling Phil's vibrations growing muted as he also falls asleep, she decides this might be the nicest bit of having her powers, and it's nice to think that there's something non-destructive about them that she can enjoy. She didn't expect to make such a discovery while lying naked in bed with her nominal boss, but she can't say she minds. When she finally falls asleep it's with a smile on her face.


End file.
